Swim caps are well known for covering the head of a swimmer, and serve to reduce water resistance by enclosing the swimmer's hair within a tight thin flexible skin that envelopes the upper portion of the wearer's skull. Known swim caps are typically formed of a soft, flexible material with a hardness, or durometer hardness (commonly referred to as “durometer”), that is very low. This allows the cap to be stretched tightly over the swimmer's head. Typical materials used to form such swim caps are latex and silicone. Swim caps may also have designs or logos on their exterior surface, thereby providing aesthetic appeal and/or advertising.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a swim cap that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.